1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical solenoids and systems which use electrical solenoids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical solenoids are used for many purposes. One use of solenoids is in the cranking system of a motor vehicle. In a cranking system, a starter solenoid is typically part of a starter motor assembly. The starter motor assembly also includes the cranking motor which cranks the engine. The starter solenoid typically provides a switchable electrical connection between the vehicle's battery and the cranking motor for cranking the engine. The switchable electrical connection includes two fixed contacts and a movable contact. All of these contacts are conventionally made of copper, a relatively high-conductivity (and fairly expensive) metal. Copper is used to help assure highly conductive electrical junctions between the movable contact and the two fixed contacts, electrical junctions which will remain highly conductive over years of use and thousands of make/break cycles.
The worldwide motor vehicle industry is a very competitive industry. Ways are continually being sought to reduce costs while still maintaining superior performance.
Thus, a solenoid design which can provide superior performance at reduced cost will provide an advantage over the prior art.